


Beautiful

by icecreamprincss



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-25
Updated: 2008-10-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icecreamprincss/pseuds/icecreamprincss
Summary: Drabbles for the challenge "Beautiful" from LJ's twilight100.





	1. Beautiful Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is the most beautiful girl Jacob has ever seen.

I always knew that Bella was the most beautiful girl I would ever see. I also knew it was just love that made me think that. _Just_ love. Right. As if there was anything “just” about this.

I remember the first time I admitted it to my Dad. He’d wheeled around the table, looked at me with eyes that couldn’t quite hide his excitement and stated, “That Bella’s a pretty girl.” I’d rolled my eyes and said, “Dad, she’s beautiful.” And it was so cliché and after-school-special that we both laughed. And then I’d blurted it out: “I love her.”

\-------

Anyway, like I said, most beautiful girl ever, head-over-heels in love. Bella was beautiful with her eyes glazed over when I was explaining how the fuel injection system on her bike worked. She was beautiful when she’d just been crying. Hell, she was beautiful when I pulled her out of the sea, beautiful an inch from death.

But she was never more radiant than right now, in Edward’s arms, just over the treaty line, just out of reach. She was smiling, smiling at _him_ ; the grief I’d never quite banished from her face was gone. Beautiful an inch from death.


	2. You Changed The Definition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward had seen many beautiful things in his non-life.

Edward had seen many beautiful things in his non-life. A century’s worth of time and a natural inclination towards introspection had led to quite a collection of memories tied to “beautiful.” He’d seen the beauty in a humming bird’s wings with his heightened senses. He’d watched his father’s face shining after a successful surgery. He’d held Rosalie close. He’d seen Alice dance around in joy and the little smile Jasper wore just for her. But somehow, nothing had ever been more beautiful than the haystack currently residing on Bella’s head. He grinned hugely as she sat up in her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben pops the question.

“You look great, Ang.” Ben gave my waist a little squeeze when he noticed me messing with my dress and hair. We followed the hostess to the very back of the restaurant, to a tastefully decorated table behind a little partition. There was a reservation card with the words _Beauty and the Geek_ written in perfect calligraphy. I laughed at that; the nickname had stuck with us ever since my freshman RA started it four years ago. Even our parents used it now. I leaned in to smell the bouquet of pink roses and sighed happily. “What’s all this, Ben?”

The hostess nodded to Ben, flashed me a smile, and left. My boyfriend started fumbling in the pocket of his jacket and inspiration hit. Oh! Oh, wow…

And then he was on one knee, “Angela Weber, would you marry me?” 

And then I was crying and saying, “Yes, yes of course!”

And then he was grinning and slipping a beautiful little solitaire diamond ring on my finger.

And then I was helping him up and his arms were around my neck, pulling me down to meet his lips.

And then the restaurant broke into applause and I couldn’t stop blushing.

\-------

Three thousand miles away, a boutique owner was completely charmed by the beautiful, pale young couple in her shop. The woman, Alice, she’d said, was intently examining the collection of necklaces while her boyfriend stood near the door, a patient smile on his stunning face.

Suddenly, Alice’s head shot up and a look of ecstasy spread across her face. “Angela’s getting married!! She’s going to ask for my help!” She gave a squeal of excitement and tore out of the shop. “Just get them all, Jazz,” she called back to him. He shrugged apologetically and approached the counter to comply.


	4. From the Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nessie's offhand remark triggers something.

Jacob and Nessie sat cuddled together on the Cullen’s big white couch. He stroked her curly hair and sighed happily, “You are so lovely.”

Nessie cocked her head and stared at his face, “You know, you’re sort of beautiful yourself, Jake.”

No one expected what happened next. Jacob’s face crumpled and he cried out, a wordless shout of pain. Edward watched, bewildered, as his wife’s human face swam in Jacob’s memory. Somehow, the old Jacob, the real Jacob, was clinging to the memory of Bella’s words. It was like watching a man dig his way out of his own grave.

\-------

Carlisle flew down the stairs, having heard Jacob cry out. Nessie was frantic, crying and shaking Jacob’s shoulders. Jacob kept his eyes squeezed shut, his lips sealed against her name, though it ran over and over in his mind. _Bella Bella, ocean of razors, sort of beautiful, Bells, fuck this hurts, what’s happening? Help!_

Finally, he broke down, choked, “Bella.”

Nessie’s arms dropped like she’d been shocked. Edward’s eyes met Carlisle’s, full of silent questions. Carlisle’s thoughts were calm but serious, analyzing the situation as a doctor. _We could call Bella, they could be home in less than an hour…_

\-------

“What’s going on?!?” Nessie screeched, her voice climbing several octaves in anxiety.

No one answered; all eyes locked on Jacob’s trembling hands. 

_Shit_. Carlisle leapt over the back of the couch and pulled his granddaughter out of the werewolf’s reach. Edward had his hands around Jacob’s upper arms, restraining. 

Jacob opened his eyes at that, but the expletive he had ready for Edward died on his lips. _Renesmee_. Edward almost groaned with him as Jacob’s imprint forcibly reasserted itself. He’d never forget the way Bella’s Jacob screamed in his mind, before he was gone.

Nessie _never_ called him beautiful again.


	5. Surprise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice has need of Jacob...

He’d never really thought about Alice being beautiful. It was hard _not_ to think that about Rosalie. And his Bella was beautiful, even freak-baby pregnant. But standing at the top of the stairs, staring at him with a look that made more sense in a porno than here, Alice was…

Bella’s feet slipped off his lap as Jacob lurched to his feet. Edward growled lightly, but was silenced by the fire in Alice’s eyes. Like a man possessed, Jacob wound his way up the stairs. He reached out to touch her ice-cold cheek and Alice sighed.

“You want something, Tiny?”

\-------

“I have to admit,” Jacob panted when their lips parted, “I didn’t see this coming.”

Alice grinned, “Me neither. That was the point.”

“But…why? What about Jasper?” He tried to catch her hands as they flitted about removing his clothing, but it was like a housecat trying to catch a hummingbird.

“Because, dog, we both need this. It’s just…too much…Bella…” Her voice cracked and she growled. “the future…that thing…it needs to go away for a while.”

He was sure Jasper really would kill him for this…but her body was there, against his, and it was so beautiful…his body took over.


	6. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hard being in love with your mortal enemy.

“Hey Beautiful.” He shrugs away from the tree he’d been leaning against, waiting for her in their secret place; although it’s _Edward_ so “shrugs” is more like “flows with liquid power and grace.” But Jacob was suspicious and it had been weeks _too long_ and she was not in the mood for “Hey Beautiful.”

She explodes. Not in fur, but in frustrated shouting and wildfire emotion and he’s always too calm and what is it that he even sees in her? The last part is almost a howl. It should have been, but before she could phase, he was there.

Cold arms swept away the heat and rage. This was the part that Leah hated and loved so much. It was unnatural but so right. His touch should have triggered it; her mortal enemy was too close. And yet…for two nearly indestructible beings, they were so easily torn, paper dolls…man or vampire, woman or wolf?

“It doesn’t matter, one, both…I love you. I see _you_ ,” he whispers in her mouth. The words drip like ice down her too-hot tongue, melt in her throat and stick there, choke her up. Is it worse to be dying of thirst or to drown?


	7. Haircut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment of Mary Alice.

Dr. Stewart was still furious at the new nurse. How could she have been so negligent as to bring a pair of scissors _here_?

Thank the Lord it was little Mary Alice who had gotten ahold of them; Mary wasn’t one to hurt herself. She’d only cut off her beautiful long dark hair. It was spiky and uneven, but no real harm done.

When he asked her why, she insisted that _he’d_ like it; it was different from Maria’s.

“Who’s Maria?” He prodded gently.

Her blue eyes were far away. “I don’t know yet. But she’s not a nice lady.”


	8. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things cut too deep for even vampires to heal.

Strong emotions can permanently change vampires; Carlisle had warned them over the years as the need arose. So they tried to stay calm when Bella’s pregnancy barreled along its dangerous path. But Edward and Alice couldn’t help feeling like they were being dragged over burning coals. Together, they watched the life and beauty drain out of their loved one. Even more excruciating, they were blind: Alice to the outcome and Edward to the reasoning that kept Bella prisoner to the monster inside her. But they were not blind to each other. Together in the silence of their minds, they waited.

Edward heard Alice’s despair. Alice saw the way that Edward’s face, twisted in agony then, would dim to a striking resemblance to Marcus. 

Even when the miracle happens and Bella and baby are safe, the scars have cut to deep to heal. The beauty of the half-immortal infant is not strong enough to cover them.

Still, Edward plays and sings for Renesmee; only Alice notices he never composes for her. Alice shops for and dresses her niece; only Edward notices that it’s all store bought, Alice never designs for Renesmee.

They keep their secrets, just as it had always been.


End file.
